


Linger Till Dawn

by margoteve



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I always wanted to write them, Porn with Feelings, Prompt from friend, not their first rodeo I think lol, probably more erotica?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Elisa and Goliath have a date with the rain and jazz as their background music.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Linger Till Dawn

The music was flowing through her windows, delicate notes of smooth jazz tickled Elisa’s ear. She looked over at the street below and felt the wind brush through her hair. There was something familiar about that gust of wind and she looked up. A smile spread over her lips as she saw Goliath land on her balcony. 

“Hey, there big guy. You’re just on time,” she said, stretching her hand to him. 

“I’m glad,” he kissed the inside of her palm. “I’d hate to keep you waiting.” He looked at her outfit. “Especially since you are looking this beautiful.” 

She had a light blue summer dress on her, with a darker blue sash tied around her waist.

“Waiting is not always a bad thing,” she winked and gave him a look. “Thank you, you are looking sharp!” She chuckled a bit confused.

It seemed he was wearing a black T-shirt that fit him all too nicely, doing nothing to hide his muscular chest. His regular loincloth has been replaced by high waisted slacks. It was a really unusual look for him.

Goliath coughed, a little self-conscious. “Xanatos insisted I dress… more modern for the occasion.” He swayed on the balls of his feet. He didn’t mention David also adding something about sweeping Elisa off her feet. “Do you- like it?” he asked carefully

She hummed trying to decide on which words to use. She couldn’t truly say if she liked or not.

“You hate it, don’t you,” Goliath sighed. “I shouldn’t have listened to Xanatos.”

“No, no, I don’t hate it!” She assured him. “It’s just I am not used to seeing you wearing more than your usual loincloth.” She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Ah, I see,” he smiled at her and brushed his hand through her hair.

“What about you, do you like how you look?” She gently guided him inside her flat. 

“Well, I’m… unsure of it myself.” He followed her. “We are no strangers to clothing, we had adapted it as our encounters with humans became more frequent. I don’t mind it myself but this- is indeed more than I’m used to.”

“It sure is,” Elisa chuckled. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. “Oh no, it’s raining. I hoped we could eat outside.”

They seemed to have narrowly avoided a downpour. Goliath smiled enjoying the mix of the rainfall and the music selection Elisa had. 

“Rain is a blessing, it’s been very dry recently,” he said and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re right,” she begrudgingly agreed. “Still…”

He chuckled and placed a hand on her back. “It’s your company that I have been looking forward to the most.”

Elisa arched an eyebrow and smirked. “ _ Just _ my company?” There was mischief and temptation in the gleam of her eyes that certainly made him feel hot under the collar.

Goliath cleared his throat. “I- Ah! It certainly smells delicious in here, have you been cooking?” he ventured into the kitchen, leaving her behind.

She giggled. “Sure, it’s my cooking you want to talk about, huh?” She said to herself.

“Hello Cagney,” he greeted the small feline that jumped at the kitchen counter and meowed at Goliath. The large gargoyle smiled and gently scratched Cagney’s back earning himself a purr. 

“You two getting along?” Elisa walked past them sliding her fingertips between Goliath’s shoulder blades.

“Indeed.” There was a twitch to his ears and his tail briefly slipped around her leg. “Can I assist you?”

“You can grab the plates from the cupboard up there,” she plated up the steak she'd prepared for their date, mash and a salad. 

They set the table together and enjoyed the meal, talking a little about their day, Goliath listening intently to her with a light smile. The tip of his tail was stroking her ankle and her hand somehow always found an excuse to brush over his. Finally, they fell into a comfortable silence. The rain was drumming gently outside. The instrumental jazz continued playing. Goliath sighed enjoying the wine Elisa prepared and looked at her lovingly.

He set the glass down and stood up. “I believe dancing is also a part of this dating ritual?” He smiled and offered her his hand.

Elisa accepted his offer. “It can be.” She stood up and slipped her hand in his, the other rested on his shoulder.

Goliath gingerly placed his large palm over her waist marvelling at how fragile she felt in his hands. It contrasted so sharply with her strength of character. Physical strength too. He recalled all the battles they fought side by side. Her clever mind, a strong sense of justice, kindness. If he put his mind to it he certainly could write a poem about her. 

They swayed together to the music. How lucky was he to have found her? A miracle in tragedy.

“What are you thinking?” She whispered, gazing into his eyes. 

“Magic,” he replied.

“What kind of magic?” She inquired further.

“Of life,” he said. “And love. And you.”

“Me?” She chuckled. “Since when I’m magic?”

“Since the day I met you,” he brought her fingers to his lips. “You bewitched me, even if I did not know until much later.”

“You and me both, though I think I knew it faster,” she traced her fingers over his chin and lips. 

He smirked. “Is that so?” His voice dropped into a purr. It sent a shiver straight through her.

“Positive,” she nodded, humour twinkled in her eyes.

He hummed and leaned down. Their lips met in a, at first gentle, kiss. Their eyes gazed into each other's, and a spark jumped between them. Suddenly Elisa’s feet left the floor and her back met with the wall. Their tongues wrapped around each other, hot breaths mixing. Her mouth left him briefly and found his neck. He growled, talons digging into the red brick as she sucked on the skin over his pulse.

“Elisa, I-” he swallowed hard, trying to catch himself before he’d succumb too far.

“Shhh…” she stroked his lips. “No talking. This is the best part.” She kissed him sweetly and then nibbled at his earlobe. “You know where the bedroom is.” She whispered and it was as if he was truly bewitched.

His tail swished rapidly behind him. He did know. He carried her there. The sound of the rain and the jazz, muffled by the door, accompanied them as they removed their clothes. Quickly, in haste, growling and cursing - no doubt - he ripped the t-shirt, he wasn’t sure about the trousers. She gasped, bit her lip and whined happily as his mouth found her breast. Her hands sunk into his hair, the silk of it flowing almost like water through her fingers.

“Oh, Goliath, this is so good~” She sighed, not even for a second doubting that his talons which could rip through concrete wouldn’t bring her harm. Quite the opposite - the way his knuckles stroked between her legs was more than fine at the moment.

“Elisa,” he growled her name in a way that squeezed her insides and pooled heat in her belly. It was a question and desire rolled into one.

“Yes.” She breathed out.

The bed creaked in loud protest as he climbed the mattress. Her legs lay apart, waiting for him. He knew she needed a bit more to be ready for him. His mouth found her centre and she hissed, gripping on his hair.

“ _ Goliath,”  _ she whined. Was it experience or was it one of the books he was reading so much, she couldn’t find a word of complaint as he spread her folds wide open and his tongue licked over her. He knew her reactions well, knew what he was looking for. There was purpose in his actions, every lick, each gentle suck over her clit, it brought her closer and closer to the brink until she arched her back and soaked his face in her juices. 

Pleased with himself, Goliath climbed higher. He fully intended to take his time getting her more ready but Elisa had her own plans. This wasn’t their first time or even second. She knew his girth well and she didn’t want to wait. 

When he kissed her, she swiftly turned them around and pinned his hands down. She could feel his tail rubbing over her sex and she let him pump it a couple of times, really enjoying herself, but that wasn’t the plan. 

“Keep your hands here,” she ordered and smirked, rendering him a bit speechless.

She sat up, sliding down to his waist. Her ass stopped as she felt his cock against her ass. Her pussy throbbed at the very thought of having him inside her. Her hands reached below and guided him into her. She gasped and moaned as the air escaped her lungs.

“ _ Oh God, _ ” she whined. It took her a moment to open up her eyes and see his own hands digging into the wall above her bed, head tossed back and teeth gritted. 

She paused, giving them a moment to breathe and adjust. She wasn’t a tiny woman but even then she could feel the gentle bulge his cock created inside her. Tentatively, she moved. The first bounce, then another. She was so stretched it made her shiver. His hands finally dislodged from the wall and took hold of her stiff nipples.

She mewled and gasped his name as she rolled her hips on him. He growled, barely stopping himself from grabbing her hips and pounding her into oblivion. She was so tight, he doubted he’d ever get over it. It was always a struggle not to finish too soon. 

Elisa’s body stretched and writhed above him. The moonlight illuminating her skin and breast and he could just drown in how erotic she looked. The hunger she caused in him could never be satisfied. 

“E-Elisa,” he gasped and groaned. “I’m… so- so close…” he whined.

“Just a little longer,” she panted, reaching down to her clit, helping herself out. The orgasm shook her with overwhelming force. She cried out barely registering how he spilt inside her, his claws ripping her sheets. 

She collapsed forward onto his chest and nuzzled him. “Off to a great start?” She mumbled.

“Most certainly,” he said with his breath shaky. They kissed, in the pure bliss of each other’s presence.

Goliath laid on his side, his fingers stroking through her hair and down her shoulder. He ghosted over her back and squeezed her thigh. Elisa pulled back briefly, letting him slip out and turned her back to him. 

He kissed her shoulder as he lifted her leg higher up. His tail snaked its way over her hip and the tip pressed onto her clit. When his dick pushed into her the second time she greeted the feeling with relief. Her missing piece. She craned her neck and they kissed. His hands stroked her chest, cupping her breast tenderly. They started to move together. Each roll of their hips, each stroke of his cock inside her was electrifying. The second round was always the best. Where they could be still drunk with the high of the first one but getting into an intimate rhythm of just being. 

The bed creaked and protested. Goliath’s hand on her thigh, keeping her wide open, squeezed her flesh. She bit her lips feeling the sting of his claws. Her fingers dug into his arm. From her eyes, he could read how much she craved his kiss. Leaning down, he broke the rhythm briefly so he could satisfy his thirst for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in February, I wanted to write something for Goliath and Elisa and a friend of mine tossed me this prompt for them. Title from: Dream a Little Dream of Me (I like Caro Emerald version).  
> Beta read by followmetoyourdoom. Check out my writing blog on Tumblr [ eve-evil-lair ](https://eve-evil-lair.tumblr.com/) warning it's as NSFW as this one shot. Leave comments and/kudos if you liked it, it means a LOT


End file.
